freak like me
by Willow1986
Summary: Duo is looking for his sister who dissappeared and has not been heard from in over six months and his only lead is with a singer called fireflyer who does strange things to him spirutally...i know sucky but hey...i hate writing summaries.read and find out


Duo could feel it, he had found his sisters trail and soon she would be back safe in the arms of her husband, one of his best friends, Quatra.  
  
Weaving his way between tables ladden with drinks and laughing customers, he made his way towards the middle seat in a row of seats that faces along the side of the stage.   
  
Towards a long blonde haired man who went by the name of Milliardo.  
  
Settling in the seat, he ordered a tall glass of cold beer, before turning intimadating violet eyes on Milliardo.  
  
Quietly they looked at each other, sizing each other up and it was only as Duo's beer was set infront of him that he talked.  
  
Turning his attention back to the stage, Millardo said "So i see you have found me!"  
  
Duo took a sip of his beer before answering "Did you think i wouldnt?"  
  
Five minutes of silence passed, and not a word was spoken by either of them.  
  
As Duo opened his mouth to demand the information he had come for, he was interrupted by Milliardo's voice.  
  
"Life is weird enough as it is, but we all make our choices and we have to stick with them. I have the infortmation you are looking for!" But sensing what Duo was about to demand he raised his hand to forstall him asking "But it is not up to me to decided wether you need to know it"  
  
Talking a large gulp of his beer, Duo demanded "Then who is?"  
  
Suddenly eary music began to play over the speakers, and smoke entered the room.  
  
Turning his attention to the stage, Duo saw four women arrive on the stage all wearing black but they weren't what interested in him the most.  
  
The lead singer was what interested him the most.  
  
Gliding onto the stage was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
Pale skinned, Her raven black hair pulled back from her hair in a tight to high ponytail were strands escaped to delicatly frame her face in little curls.  
  
Dressed in leather pants, a light purple sash tied around her small waist, a black leather bra with a red top pulled off one of her shoulders, black fingerless gloves and a black choker around her small waist.  
  
Overall the outfit screamed she could take care of herself but to Duo it also screamed Sexy woman.  
  
Suddenly she was starring directly into his eyes and he was lost.  
  
Her soft voice flowled through him growing in strength with each word she sang until everybody was quiet in astounded awe.  
  
Let me lay it on the line   
  
I got a little freakiness inside   
  
And you know that a man has gotta feel with it (with it, with it)   
  
I don\'t care what they say   
  
I\'m not gonna pay nobody\'s way   
  
\'Cos it\'s all about the doll in me (mmm)   
  
I wanna freak in the morning   
  
Freak in the evening   
  
Just like me   
  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me   
  
Just for me   
  
If you are that kind of man   
  
\'Cos I\'m that kind of girl   
  
I\'ve gotta freaky secret everybody sing   
  
\'Cos we don\'t give a damn about a thing   
  
Cos I will be a freak until the day   
  
Until the dawn   
  
And we can all through the night   
  
To the early morn   
  
Come on and we\'ll take you around the hood   
  
On a gangster lean   
  
\'Cos we can any time of day   
  
It\'s all good for me   
  
Boy you\'re moving kinda slow   
  
You gotta keep up now   
  
There you go   
  
That\'s just something that a man must do (mmm mmm)   
  
I\'m packing all the things that you need   
  
I got you shock up on your knees   
  
\'Cos it\'s all about the dark in me, yeah   
  
I wanna freak in the morning   
  
Freak in the evening   
  
Just like me   
  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me   
  
Just for me   
  
If you are that kind of man   
  
\'Cos I\'m that kind of girl   
  
I\'ve gotta freaky secret everybody sing   
  
\'Cos we don\'t give a damn about a thing   
  
\'Cos I will be a freak until the day   
  
Until the dawn   
  
And we can all through the night   
  
To the early morn   
  
Come on and we\'ll take you around the hood   
  
On a gangster lean   
  
\'Cos we can any time of day   
  
It\'s all good for me   
  
\'Cos I will be a freak until the day   
  
Until the dawn   
  
And we can all through the night   
  
To the early morn   
  
Come on and we\'ll take you around the hood   
  
On a gangster lean (Take you round the)   
  
\'Cos we can any time of day   
  
It\'s all good for me   
  
I wanna freak in the morning   
  
Freak in the evening   
  
Just like me   
  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me   
  
Just for me   
  
I wanna freak in the morning   
  
Freak in the evening   
  
Just like me   
  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me   
  
Just for me   
  
I wanna freak in the morning   
  
Freak in the evening   
  
Just like me   
  
I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me   
  
Just for me  
  
As the song drew to a close, Duo could feel himself growing more and more irratated. He felt as if something vital had been taken away from him but he didnt know what and to be honest he didn't really want to know.  
  
Frowning he remembered why he was here and turned his attention to Milliardo, but he was still starring at the stage.  
  
"She is the one that you have to please, Firefly!" Milliardo's voice broke through his consciousness and Duo swallowed convulsively.  
  
She was what he had been looking for the last four years. She held the information to make his friend happy but he was almost positive she was what he had been looking for all his life.  
  
His one and only.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
review and let me know should i continue,  
  
laters ]  
  
willow1986 


End file.
